


My Little Spideybaby

by LyssaMissa



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gwen is also baby, Spideychelle Baby, Spideychelle Parentals, The baby is Miles, her parents on Betty and Neds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssaMissa/pseuds/LyssaMissa
Summary: Peter and MJ have some news and in about 9 months it's gonna make MJ either want to love Peter more or kill him.





	1. Pregnant!?!?!

Two lines. Two lines staring back at Michelle Parker who is sitting on the toilet seat in the bathroom.

Yes Parker, Michelle, formally known as Michelle 'MJ' Jones, is now a Parker. Peter Parker has finally took her heart completely hostage and even though she will deny anything to anyone else, but him. We have been married for almost a year. Peter is of course Spider-Man and running SI (even though Tony tries to help even though he's "retired"). I am working along with him, as well as running a large news circle. You see children was never on the itinerary until about another year or two, we are just 24 we wanted to live a little recklessly...well apparently we lived a bit too recklessly. Now I'm pregnant, having a baby, bun in the oven, feeding for two, whatever analogical meaning you wanna use.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Michelle said laying her head on her counter.

"Mrs. Parker, are you okay?" her assistant, Vivian, said from outside her personal bathroom.

Yes, you heard her, personal bathroom. I'm a CEO baby I deserve my own bathroom. 

"Yeah I am fine, can you call Betty in here please." Michelle said. "After that you are free to go for the rest of the day."

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Parker." Vivian said walking out the room, he heels clacking down the hall.

"I thought I would avoid the Parker luck." she sighed putting her head back.

"MJ, are you okay?" Betty called from out the door.

Betty Brant, now Betty Leeds, is my best friend and best news cast person ever. 

"Bets' I really fucked up." MJ said.

"What happened?" Betty said coming in. 

MJ just lifts the three tests in her hands.

"MJ....are you..?" Betty started. 

"Pregnant." Mj said. 

"Oh my gosh." Betty started. "That's wonderful MJ!"

"Huh?" MJ said looking up as Betty hugged her.

"For once I'm not alone in dealing with this." Betty said.

"Alone, wait, Betty are you pregnant?!?" MJ exclaimed.

"Three months and counting, I was gonna tell Ned today, but now we can both tell Peter and Ned!" Betty said.

"Woah, woah, woah Betty pump ya brakes a little." MJ said. "I don't know if I want this quite yet."

"Oh...like you want to...get rid of it?" Betty asked.

"Well, I don't know, I just found out and all of this is happening at once." MJ sighed rubbing her temples. "I don't know what I want to do."

"I understand MJ, but I just want to tell you." Betty started. "You may not feel like you are ready, but when I tell you when you figure it out and it hits you finally that you are carrying a little version of Peter and yourself, well there's nothing like it."

MJ sighed.

"Let's go to Dr. Cho and we can check on some things." Betty said pulling MJ up. 

"If we go see Cho that mean we are gonna see Peter, if I see Peter, we are gonna see Ned." Mj said.

"Don't worry I'll call Pepper in the car." Betty said pushing MJ to the door with her stuff.

At SI, Peter was sitting at a desk hunched over signing documents.

"I hate signing things, can I just be Spider-Man and call it a day?" Peter asked.

"No can do Pete, you need to sign these documents today." Ned said tweaking on something across the room. 

Peter deeply sighed.

"Baby Boss?" Friday alerted.

"Yeah Fri'." Peter said.

"Boss Lady Wife and Techie's Queen has come in the tower." Friday said.

"MJ and Betty, aren't they supposed to be at work?" Ned asked.

"Yeah they are." Peter said checking his watch. "Friday can you tell me where they are headed."

"Currently on route to the med ward." Friday said.

"Med ward?" Peter and Ned said before shooting up and running to the elevator.

With the girls, they go to the med ward where they see Pepper waiting for them.

"Hi MJ, hi Betty." Pepper said hugging them both. "Now what do I owe my favorite daughter-in-law this visit?"

"I'm your only daughter-in-law, and I need to talk to Cho." MJ said. "If Peter and Ned come up can you stop them and tell them to wait?"

"You got it hun." Pepper said opening to door for them.

"Ah MJ, I've been waiting for you." Dr. Cho said patting the seat next to her. "What can I have you with?"

MJ sits down before taking a breath.

"I need an ultrasound." MJ stated.

The boys ran as fast as they could to the med ward where Pepper stood outside the door.

"Oh no you don't boys, the girls want you to wait out here." Pepper said pointing at the chairs.

"Mom, please is MJ okay?" Peter said stuttering.

"Honey, MJ is fine, she'll tell you after her appointment." Pepper said leading him to the chair.

"What about Betty?" Ned asked.

"Moral support sit down and stay still." Pepper said. 

The girls were inside, Betty got her scan first, since MJ was a little nervous.

"Healthy as can be." Dr. Cho said. "Next month you can find out the gender."

"Oooo I hope it's a girl." Betty said.

Mj smiled nervously.

"Alrighty MJ, your turn." Dr. Cho said turning to her bed. "Now this may be a little cold." 

Dr. Cho put the goop on her stomach and grabbed the wand. She put the wand slightly adding pressure until a sound of a heartbeat comes on.

"There it is." Dr. Cho said turning the screen towards MJ.

MJ looked at the screen before busting out crying.

Unfortunately, Peter heard that.

"She's crying, MJ never cries!" he said pushing into the room.

They all stopped and froze, the sound of a fast heartbeat surrounding the room. 

"MJ...you're..." Peter started.

"Pregnant." they both said.

"H-how, I mean I know how, but when, I mean..." Peter started flustered before being pulled over by MJ.

"Look Peter, that's our baby peanut." MJ said lightly caressing the screen.

"MJ I know this wasn't in the plan so I will agree with anything you want to do." Peter said sadly.

"Awh Petey." Pepper started.

"No mom, it's Mj's body, I have no say so." Peter said. 

They all paused and looked at MJ.

"It wasn't in the plan..." MJ started as everyone tensed. "But I don't think I could let it go." 

"So you want to." Peter said excitedly.

"I guess we are having a baby Parker." MJ smirked.

Peter gave her a huge hug and kiss while the others cheered.

"Great now I won't be alone!" Betty screamed smiling.

"Wait....WHAT?!?!?" Ned exclaimed.


	2. The Following Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ really doesn't get pregnancy.

You know, MJ really despised pregnancy commercials. Like with a passion because all of them were complete and utter bullshit. There is no way a person who is pregnant can be constantly smiley. 

"She's moving around so happily and easy, like she hasn't gained 10 pounds carrying this kid." MJ comments on the commercial that came on when her and Peter were watching tv.

Well... MJ was, Peter was rubbing her feet and listening.

"It's dramatized Em." Peter said. "You think people would want kids if they knew about the swelling of the feet, mood swings, heartburn, and sometimes gas."

MJ blushed.

"I said I was sorry, but YOUR child had me feeling so bloated and gassy." MJ said.

"Em, it's normal, I get it." he said.

"That and the fact that I can only have sex one kind of way, with me being a whale." she groaned throwing her head back on the couch.

"MJ!" Peter flushed. "First of all you are not a whale, you are a beautiful, strong, woman carrying a maybe superhero like child."

"Yeah, yeah, Betty is 8 months and she's tried of the bullshit too." she commented.

Betty was having a girl, much to her enjoyment. She was dealing with pregnancy quite well and MJ hated it. She didn't have the heartburn and no more swelling than usual. She glowed in her maternity, while MJ just wallowed and looked like a blimp.

"Why did you and your super freaky sperm just give me radiation instead of making me pregnant, I think radiation might be better than this." she said.

"You don't mean that." he said sadly.

"I mean why wouldn't I?" she asked. "It isn't like I'm always bloated, like I can't even move, I mean I love this little shit even if he loves kicking the fuck outta my ribs."

Peter looked at MJ who was now tearing up.

"I hate you Parker." she said wheezing and crying. "You did this to me."

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry MJ." Peter said giving her a hug. "Is there anyway I can make it better for you?" 

MJ sniffed and stopped crying.

"Ice cream, coffee ice cream." she said eyes now swollen and face red.

"Okay I'll go get you some okay just don't cry." he said racing to get on his slippers and run down to Delmar's.

MJ called Betty after he left.

"Hi MJ!" Betty said cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

"As well as a 6 month pregnant woman can do, and you?" she said monotone.

"Awh MJ, it's okay you only have three months tops left." Betty said taking in a breath.

"Umm Betty are you okay?" MJ asked concerned.

"It seems, she can't wait for next month." Betty said. "I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Betty!" MJ exclaimed. "Why didn't you call Ned?"

"Oh please, like him panicking would make this better." Betty said breathing heavily.

"Okay well at least let us come with you." MJ said.

"MJ I live next door to the hospital, I'm okay." Betty said.

It sounded like people were around her.

"Okay Mrs. Leeds, let's get you situated." someone, a nurse said.

"Okay, can you call Ned for me and I'll see you guys when this is over." Betty said to MJ.

"Yeah." MJ said.

"Thanks, see ya!" Betty said hanging up.

MJ called Ned.

"MJ I am sorry, but I cannot help you kill Peter and bury him somewhere." Ned answered.

"Betty is in the hospital, she said it's time." MJ said.

There was a clatter on the other line.

"What?" Ned asked. "Really? Right now?"

"Yep so you better get stepping Nedward." MJ said.

"Thanks MJ, oh my gosh, Betty went by herself, why didn't she call me." Ned started freaking out and rustling what sounds like paper.

MJ just sighed and hung up.

Peter came back a bag in tow and handed it and a spoon to MJ.

"Here ya go." he said. "So did I miss anything?

Peter was eating his own ice cream he bought for himself.

"Betty is having the baby." MJ said eating her ice cream.

Peter choked. 

That's how little miss Gwendolyn Stacy Leeds was born. Blonde hair, chubby cheeks, and an attitude like her mother.

When MJ saw her, Betty, and Ned together she cried. She couldn't wait to have her little family, even though the kid was a little shit sometimes.

Well she takes that back, he is a little shit because Iron Man behold her water breaks on her seventh month and she is panicking.

"You couldn't wait huh, you just had to be with your friend huh." MJ said to her stomach as Peter drove them to SI.

If their baby was a super baby, they can't just go to a regular hospital.

"Ooooo congrats MJ!" Betty said on the phone. "We'll see you afterwards!"

They hung up and a contraction hits MJ so hard, she cusses out Peter and tells him she hates him.

Peter just pushes the gas.

Hours later, she delivered a baby boy. He was on the small side and needed some help to breathe so he was put in an incubator.

MJ was only able to see him after a few days and to say she didn't run up to the NICU section in the compound was an understatement.

There he was in the incubator over a heat light and as small as he could be. He had some wires hooked up to him and a little band on his leg that said baby Parker. Peter and MJ were in awe how tiny he was, saying that there was no way he had the gene.

Peter felt really guilty because he assumed because he was so enhanced it caused him to be born early. MJ hushed him about that quickly.

"Peter, he's here, and so far he is kicking ass as soon as he was born." MJ said holding the baby's hand from the out side of the incubator. "If anything, he has his father's will."

Peter cried and held on to the other hand.

"What are we gonna call him, we can't just call him baby Parker." MJ smiled looking at him.

The baby's tan skin, long body, and, Peter hoped, his mother's eyes as he peeked a little at him and MJ every now and then made his heart swoon. 

"We talked about Miles..." Peter started.

MJ paused and smiled.

"Yeah he does look like a Miles." she said looking at him.

Miles was MJ's dad who had died not too long ago.

"Miles Benjamin Parker." MJ stated.

"R-really?" he sniffed.

"Yeah really." she tearfully smiled.

They both smiled tearfully at their newest member of their family, Miles Benjamin Parker.

Their little family was small, a little bruised, but they were gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Don't forget to comment!


	3. Welcome Home Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Miles is brought home!

"Take your time Em." Peter said carrying the baby carrier. 

Michelle walked slowly up the stairs of their home.

"Ugh my vagina will never be the same." MJ said groaning.

"Yeah, well now we have a child to prove it." he said opening the door.

MJ went into the house and sat on the couch, sighing.

Peter closed the door and sat the car seat next to her.

"Hi Miles." MJ cooed taking him out of the car seat. 

"He was pretty silent the whole time in the back." Peter said taking off his coat.

Miles softly cooed in MJ's arms.

"Yeah well he probably was a sleepy baby." MJ said. 

"First night not having a nurse to trust to watch over him." Peter said.

"Yeah well his lungs are better, he can't do super cold temperatures, and with the heart scan monitor on his foot." she said.

"Yeah and with the swing we got we can put him anywhere." he said.

"Yeah, see we got this." she said. 

Miles started whining, smacking his lips.

"Okay, okay Miles I know you are hungry." she said. 

MJ pulled her top up and her bra down to feed him.

"At least he's eating more." he said.

"Yeah, I have to take a shower soon son." she said rubbing Mile's hair.

Miles grunts.

"Yeah, well you get to hang out with Daddy." she chuckled.

All the sound in the room is the sound of Mile's feeding. After his feeding, Miles was burped and deposited into Peter's arms. 

"I'm going to take a shower." she stated walking into the bathroom.

Peter sat with Miles in his arms and after about five minutes he was fussing.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay Daddy's here." he said putting him on his arms.

He sways left and right for a while and Miles starts crying.

"Okay buddy." Peter said. 

He started to sway while singing a quiet lullaby. Miles started to slowly quiet down, and only the tiniest coos were heard.

MJ came out of the shower and got dressed to see Peter swaying with their child in the middle of the floor. She paused at the sight, to see this that she is here with her little family.

"Look there is Mama." Peter said coming by her with him.

"Hi my babies." MJ leaned into Peter.

"I think he is ready for sleep and us as well." Peter said walking into their room and wrapping Miles into a blanket.

He puts Miles in the bed and turns on the monitor. 

The couple lays themselves in the bed as sleep slowly takes over their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter of A Little Spiderbaby! Leave kudos, comments, and share if you want. Thanks so much. Love ya, see ya, byeeeeeeee.


End file.
